


Love Sickness

by Fazely



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crisis of Existence, Emotionless, Loneliness, Mild Gore, Multi, Search for Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazely/pseuds/Fazely
Summary: “All Aishi women have been cursed for centuries, they feel nothing, they can’t feel at all. That is until they find the ‘one.’ The one who makes them feel something for the first time.”Ayano Aishi will never find that person, there is no one out there for her, she has decided that she didn’t want to be with anyone, she’ll never fall in love.Besides, who wants to fall in love with a murderer, a sex trafficker and someone who works for the Yakuza?Ayano knows where she’s going, she’ll always be alone. She hates the fact that she is...but what can she do?She doesn’t have a choice.What happens when she is given a choice? 10 choices in fact.





	1. She Doesn’t Have a Choice

_It’s always interesting to see people live their lives with complete freedom of their will. Some act stupid, some act sane. I act in the only way I can act_

* * *

Ayano sat there, watching the middle-aged man suffer as he was brutally beaten and stabbed. He was gagging for anyone to hear him, save him.

_No one was coming._

He gasped as he coughed and looked at the young high school girl. Who knew someone so innocent-looking was indeed a _monster_?

“You...You horrible monster!” The poor man coughed looking up at the girl’s cold, emotionless eyes.

“Mm.” She said nodding. The man could not stand up, he was too weak.

“Please...my family...my two girls...!” He says, begging Ayano. She walks towards him.

“You shouldn’t have messed with the Yakuza, now your girls will grow up fatherless...” She said, not giving in to the man’s plead.

He silently looked at her, astonished.

“How can you be so cold?! You’re not _human_!” He yells.

Ayano sighs lightly as she suddenly grips the man and stabs him in his neck, finishing him off.

The man fell dead onto his face, Ayano  
standing there- no care, no worry.

As she stared at him, a car pulled up.  
A man, formally dressed in black and white attire with two pairs of sleeve tattoos and slicked black hair came out. The ‘Boss.’ Ayano did not know his name.

“You couldn’t have waited for me?” He sighs, seeing the man already dead.

“He was getting too loud, it would have been risky.” Ayano says.

“Whatever, let’s get him into the trunk. I’ll drive you home.” He says, grabbing the dead man and slowly dragging him over to the trunk of his car.

* * *

The car ride back to Ayano’s neighborhood was quiet. It was always this quiet, calm as the sound of the road was the only thing in Ayano’s ears.

“You’re starting at Akademi tomorrow, yeah?” He asks, Ayano silently nodding.

“Y’know, that’s where I met your mother. She used to be like you y’know, cold and emotionless.” He says.

Her mother, the one who’s always cheery and sweet? A cold and emotionless _monster_? Yeah, right.

Ayano calmly got out of the car.

“Thanks...” She says.

“Yeah...” He nodded and drove off.

As she entered the house, she could hear her mother humming away as she cooked dinner.

“Ah! Ayano. There you are~! Dinner’s almost ready!” Ryoba hummed happily.

Ayano nodded and silently walked upstairs to get changed.

It’s interesting. She sighs as she looked at herself towards a mirror. She then smiled, a _fake smile_.

“Hi! My name is Ayano Aishi!” She giggles and waves.

No, that’s too cheerful. Her mother said she shouldn’t become popular or act social. She said it would be harder to _eliminate_ anyone in her way.

“Good morning, my name is Ayano.” She says, bowing.

No, that’s too formal. It’d be weird to act that formal.

She sighs as she gives up the act. Maybe she’ll just be herself, it’s not like anyone will pay attention to her anyways.

“Ayano.” Her father said, dinner was ready. She nodded and put on a normal smile.

“Ayano! How was your last day of summer vacation?” Ryoba hummed, sitting closely to her husband.

“It was good.” Ayano smiles and nodded. _She killed a man and felt nothing._

“Well aren’t you excited to go to Akademi? That’s where me and your father went~!” Ryoba giggles and hugs her husband.

He flinched, a scared flinch. The same flinch you would give as if you were about to be attacked. Ayano could see that her father was scared, he was _extremely_ scared. Yet, like Ayano, he put a mask on.

“Well, I just hope that it’s a fun experience.” Ayano sighs, giggling a bit.

“It well, I just know you’ll find the one!” Ryoba sighed romantically.

“What!?” Ayano said, pretending to be shocked and flustered.

“N-No way!” She said, her family laughing at her response.

They were a normal family.

_Right?_

* * *

It was late at night, Ryoba was packing her bags. She needed to visit a _friend_ in America. She silently hums as she contacted someone.

“Hello?”

“Hey...I need to ask a favor.” Ryoba says, her face cold and emotionless.

Like a **monster’s**

* * *

Ayano silently wakes up, sighing as she yawns and looks at the time. It was already 7:46?! _Dammit!_

She ran as she got on her uniform. She then sees someone, wait...her Boss?!

He was humming silently as he sat on the couch, looking over to her.

“Where are my parents?” She says, confused on what he wants so early in the morning.

“America.” He says. Wait...America? What the hell? 

“You seem to be late.” He says, pointing out the time.

“Yeah, I know.” She says, she sighs and runs out of the house. She then stops, turns around and walks towards him.

“Leave.” She says, pointing to the door.

“No can do, your mother’s orders.” He hums, stretching out onto the couch. She’ll have to deal with this later.

She sighs and walks away, running as she was late.

_How can this happen? I even made sure I had my alarm clock re-_ Ayano thought before falling to the ground.

_What the hell?_ She looks up to see someone. A shadow, a extremely dangerous aura. She gets up, cautiously.

“Oh god! Are you alright?” The figure says, his voice surprisingly sweet.

  
_What?_

  
Ayano looked at him. Ayano felt something in their heart, _yet just for a moment- nothing more._ She silently looked up at the male.

“I’m fine, thank you!” Ayano said pretending to be flustered and embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, giving her a hand. His hand was so soft, it was a nice feeling.

“Taro!” She heard someone yell. So, Taro was his name.

Ayano doesn’t look over, a tall figure walks into her field of vision.

It was another male, this time with orange hair and tangerine colored eyes to match. He wore what seemed to be a salmon pink undershirt with his uniform. _Was that even allowed?_

“Hurry up! We’ll be late.” He growls, seemingly to ignore Ayano’s presence.  
_Was he always this angry? We’re friends supposed to be angry with each other for minimal things?_

“Sorry Osano...” Taro sighs, as if the boy in orange wasn’t yelling at him. As if he was used to it.

Taro trails off with Osano, the blacked haired boy waving back to Ayano. She smiles as she waves gently.

Ayano sighed, holding cupped hands together, walking.  
_This day just got more interesting._

* * *

The bell at Akademi had rung, students walked in, talking to one another. Ayano walked towards the school, feeling herself walk in a new environment.

_So, this is Akademi..._

“Wow! I can’t believe the amount of cute boys here!” One girl said to another.

“Miyu! You pervert!” Another laughed.

Ayano stayed silent, not seemingly caring about the students around her. That’s when she bumps into someone.

“Ah...excuse me.” Ayano says, looking towards the girl she bumped into. That’s when the figure turns back around, it was a female student. She was wearing a white uniform...different from the rest. She had long, black hair and glasses that covered her eyes.

She stared at Ayano for some time, like she was analyzing her.

“Hmm...” She says, and walks away.

That’s...strange.

Ayano looked at her as she walked away. She nods to herself as she made a mental note of the student she just noticed. She walked away.

Class was about to start.

* * *

Class was about to end, Ayano was silently thinking about nothing. She seemingly didn’t care about anything anymore.

As students were left to their own matters, a female student walks towards Osano.

Ayano blinks. Osano? He’s in this class? She was too in her hollow mind to notice the people around her.

“Osano-kun~!” The student hums, smiling happily.

“Eh? What do you want?” He hums, looking already annoyed. Was he always so annoyed with everyone?

“I was wondering if you could tell me about your friend.” She smiles.

“You mean Taro?” He asks.

It was the first day of school and Taro already seemed to have admirers.

“Yeah! That’s the guy, he’s just so good-looking! He doesn’t have a girlfriend does he?” She says, a bit hopeful.

Osano sighs and rolls his eyes.  
“Not that I know of...” He says.

The bell soon rang, students got up and left the classroom.

“Hah~ I’ll talk to you later Osano-kun!” The girl giggles and leaves. Osano sighs as he gripped his bag and left the classroom.

Ayano felt herself grow hollow as she was alone in the classroom.

She had no friends to talk to or any other person who could understand the constant feeling of emptiness she suffers with.

She was all alone, even if she did have friends she was alone.

No one could understand her, no one _needed_ to understand her. She was buried in her own trauma.

She was sinking and couldn’t stop it.

_She didn’t have a choice._

* * *

The noise of a mop shifting back and forth, sweeping up blood from the side to side.

She felt nothing, there was nothing to feel about this.

“How interesting...” A separate voice says, walking towards Ayano.

“Stay back, unless you want to die.” Ayano says immediately, coldly and without any emotion.

That’s when a hand lands on top of her head, it was cold...yet comforting.

“Ayano Aishi.” The voice says, it was deep. A male voice.

“My name is Info-kun.” He smiles.  
  



	2. Same Day

“You_ could say that the days kind of come together in a mess of bland and grey. It always feels like the same day to me.”_

* * *

  
“My name is Info-kun.” He spoke.   
  


Ayano steps back, facing the male who had on a particular fox mask to hide his identity.

“Info-kun? Aren’t you the male in Akademi who goes around and gets...panty shots from girls?” Ayano said. She remembered hearing rumors about a guy like that, although she never really believed rumors. 

“Well, what can I say? I have to find a way to fund my club somehow.” He chuckles deeply.

“You’re disgusting.” 

“‘You’re a killer.” 

Ayano fell silent, she couldn’t argue with that. She was indeed a killer.

“What do you want with me?” Ayano says, feeling herself on the edge. Any wrong move and she could be dead. 

Info-kun seemingly stares at her, the eyes of his fox mask glaring into Ayano’s dead soul. The tension felt uneasy, as if he wasn’t human. 

“The Aishi family has a deep reputation built into Akademi, ever since the school was founded.” Info-kun explains.  
“There are people here who know your family history Aishi-san. People out to get you because if it.” He says, a smirks creeping onto his masked face. 

“Family history?” She hasn’t even met her own grandmother. Ayano thought back to her mother, she wasn’t exactly a suspicious character. Although she didn’t know much about her mother in her high school years. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says, silently returning to her job. 

“You’re always alone right Ayano? No one understands you?” Info-kun asks, facing away from the girl, he began to walk towards he exit. 

Ayano stayed quiet, she knew men like this. Their only goal was to make her afraid, make her fear them. She wouldn’t fear anyone. 

“...Let me ask you again. What do you want from me?” Ayano says, her tone more serious this time. 

“Well Aishi-san.” He says.   
“If I tell you now, what will I surprise you later with~?” He chuckles. He silently starts to walk away.

“I’ll text you all you need to know.” He says, leaving her once again to be alone. 

She returned to her job once more. 

* * *

  
Ayano was finally at home, she had finished any work to be done. 

That’s when she smells something being...cooked? She walks downstairs, she sees her...boss. The Yakuza.

“Why are you here?” She mumbles, looking into the kitchen. 

“I’m here to make you food, it was one of your mother’s orders.” He says, setting down a plate. 

“When could you cook?” Ayano says, not really interested but only asking to be “nice.” _Although, she wouldn’t expect someone like him to be able to cook._

“I could always cook, I cooked for my family.” He says, silently sitting down.

_He has a family?_

“Eat.”

Ayano does exactly that, _it was...surprisingly good, even if she found mostly everything bland._

She knew so little of the man’s life. Though she didn’t much care, it would be good information to have.

“Thank you.” She says, getting up after finishing. _Maybe she’ll ask one day._

She walks up towards her room, eventually getting ready for bed. 

It’s the same routine everyday.   
She silently sighs as she sits by the edge of her bedding. She looks over at her phone. 

_No notifications._

_Was she actually hoping for Info-kun to text her?_ She dismisses these thoughts and turned her phone off, falling asleep. 

* * *

  
It was early in the morning, Ayano walked down towards the hot, spring street. The street had always looked the same for her, filled with children, early morning walkers and students heading for the day. 

She looked over to see Osano. The orange-headed boy from before. This time however, he was walking by himself. 

She thought for a moment, would it be beneficial to go talk to him? They seemingly were in the same class, yet that didn’t much mean anything. 

_She didn’t exactly care to be his friend. It would just be more convenient to be friendly, besides getting information on him wouldn’t be the worst thing._

She walked towards him, unsure how to approach greeting the male. From what she had seen, the boy was...very loud. She had found loud things to be _very_ annoying. 

“Hey...You’re Najimi-san correct? My name is Ayano Aishi.” She smiles, walking towards the male direction. 

The orange-haired male turned around, looking down at the girl.   
“Huh? Oh, yeah...I guess.” He muttered, unsure why the girl was introducing herself to him.

“Ah. I’m sorry, I’m a part of your class, as classmates.” Ayano smiles. Osano blinked as he looked at her, he then smiles a confident grin.

“It’s guess it’s nice to meet you...Do you live around here?” He says. _Was he always such an asshole?_

“You can say that.” She smiles, putting up with the tsundere as she walks along the path of school with him. 

* * *

  
Ayano wasn’t very much the type of girl to want to get friends. When she was much smaller, having friends was only way her bullies would leave her alone. She wanted to appear social, not actually be social. 

Ayano looked over to see Osano chatting with another classmate of theirs, Raibaru Fumetsu. 

She was a overall interesting girl. She known to have crazy amounts of physical strength. She’s rumored to be able to fight anyone in this school and still win. While that was, she still seemingly acted sweet and kind to almost everyone. It was impressive to Ayano, being able to act humble and kind to others while also knowing you could defeat them if you wanted to.

While thinking, Ayano didn’t realize that she was staring at the two. 

Osano looked up at Ayano, who seemingly caught Ayano staring.   
_“Why is she staring at us? Does she want me to introduce her?”_ Osano thought.

“Ayano!” Osano says, catching her attention. She looks over at him, snapped out of her dream-like state.   
“This is Raibaru, one of my close friends.” He grins, looking at her. 

“Nice to meet you.” She says, shaking Raibaru’s hand. _Even with her passive and neutral approach, Ayano could feel the power in her hands._

Raibaru gave her a kind and sweet smile.  
“It’s great to meet you too!” She says, her peachy cheeks lightening up in contrast against Ayano’s pale skin.

_“It’s no wonder this girl is supposedly popular. She’s very cute.”_ Ayano thought, her expression not changing. 

The teacher suddenly walked in, Rino Fuka clasped her hands together, grabbing the students attention to start the day. 

* * *

  
Ayano walked over towards the bathroom sink. She washed her hands, looking up at the mirror.   
Mirrors were always difficult to look at for Ayano. In the mirror she saw a false hope, she wasn’t a the innocent girl in the mirror.

She was a murderer. One that felt indifferent about every life she helped end. 

At the end of the day, she knew what she was. Even if she didn’t understand why. 

She eventually finished up washing her hands, walking towards the end of the hallway. 

“Tell me you watched it Horo!” A male voice says, echoing through the hallway. Ayano looked behind her, two male students were seemingly having a conversation as they were walking. 

_It had no interest to her._

“I guess I did? I don’t really care for it. I guess the girl was kinda hot. Even if she was a murderer...” 

_She found herself eavesdropping on their conversation, her distance from the two._

“Can’t you believe that her boyfriend ratted her out?! I guess that’s what happens when you trust a guy you just met.” 

Ayano walked towards the upstair rooftop of the school. The spring air was calm, she walked towards one of the pillars, leaning against it. 

Ayano thought to herself, she thought of Info-kun. _How did he find out about her job? Did she look or act suspicious? She’s been doing this since she was 14, how was she caught now? _

_There are people here who know your family history Aishi-san. People out to get you because if it._

Those words lingered in Ayano’s mind. What did he mean by that? As far as she knew, she was the only one with her...condition in her family. Did others know about her job? 

She silently shook these thoughts out of her head. Surely, if anyone sane found out, they would have already reported Ayano to the police.

She needed to stay low for awhile, she doubted anyone truly knew besides Info-kun. _She would have to deal with him later._

What would be a good way to lower my suspicion on her part? 

“Ayano!” A familiarly annoying voice said. She looked over to see Osano sitting down on a bench. Taro and Raibaru was with him. 

_Bingo._

She walked over, observing the fact that it seemed that Osano had a box lunch. She puts on a smile for the trio. 

“You’ve met Taro right?” Osano says, pointing to the male. He smiled sweetly looking up at the girl. Ayano nodded, sitting down by them with a social aura. 

“It’s good to see you!” She grins. 

_Seems like having friends was once again valuable to her._

* * *

  
Ayano sat down onto her bedding, it’s been a long day for the 17 year-old. She sighs as she once again got ready for bed. 

It was always the same, it’s always going to be the same. 

The same feeling of being helpless and numb. 

Nothing much ever changed for her. _Nothing much will ever change for her._

That’s when her phone vibrated. She looked over at her phone. 

** _1 New Notification_ **

Ayano looked over to see it was a message from an unknown number. 

_ **Unknown: Now Ayano, let’s talk.** _

Ayano suddenly felt something she hasn’t felt in a long time, _interest_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should explain why it took so long to update. I’m currently in school and also taking on other responsibilities with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out before the end of the year! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Questions and criticism are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading Love Sickness! I really do appreciate it, it makes me very happy that people like this book!
> 
> I don’t have a definitive schedule for this book as of now. The next chapter will come around in the few months.
> 
> Criticism and questions are always appreciated!


End file.
